


You're my Wonderwall

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cam boy, Conner and his camboy show Superboy, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, M/M, Prostitution, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: La vita di Conner Kent non poteva essere più banale, fin quando una malattia mortale non colpisce Pa Kent. Servono soldi, e tanti, così Conner entra nel giro dei siti porno diventando un Cam Boy. Un misterioso utente dal nick "Boy Wonder" diventa presto interessato ai suoi spettacoli.





	You're my Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> AU, no capes, no powers  
Conner Kent – 18 anni  
Tim Drake – 18 anni
> 
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Wonderwall" degli Oasis. ♥

Se un giorno avessero detto a Conner che avrebbe guadagnato soldi facendo il _Cam boy_, lui gli avrebbe riso in faccia. Eppure, ora eccolo qua, davanti il suo portatile mezzo nudo, a vendere il proprio corpo per denaro. Era sempre stato fiero di poter affermare di essere un bravo ragazzo, un tipo dai sani principi. Ma da quando avevano diagnosticato a _Pa_ una rara malattia al cuore, tutto era cambiato.  
  
La famiglia Kent non disponeva di grandi risparmi, basti pensare che Conner a sedici anni, era stato costretto a trasferirsi a Smallville dai nonni, perché suo padre Clark non ce la faceva a crescere il figlio tutto solo.  
Non erano stati anni facili per Conner, prima i gravi problemi finanziari di Clark, poi il trasferimento improvviso in quel piccolo sobborgo del Kansas. Amava i nonni e la fattoria, ma viverci si era rivelato più arduo di quanto non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere. Poi, proprio quando tutto iniziava ad andare meglio, il collasso di Jonathan, la corsa in ospedale, e la triste diagnosi.  
  
Se non veniva operato entro sei mesi, sarebbe morto. Clark, disperato dalla notizia aveva iniziato a lavorare giorno e notte, **tutto** pur di racimolare la somma necessaria. Ma non bastava, l’assicurazione sanitaria dei Kent non copriva la cifra esosa dell’intervento, avevano bisogno di maggior denaro.  
Martha si era proposta di vendere la fattoria, ma la prospettiva di non avere più un tetto sulla testa, rischiava di essere la soluzione peggiore per tutti.  
Erano con l’acqua alla gola, Conner stava cercando lavoro, ma era difficile trovarne uno a Smallville e dintorni. Voleva tornare a Metropolis e provare lì, ma Clark era stato categorico: Conner doveva preoccuparsi solo di studiare e diplomarsi, al resto avrebbe pensato lui. Belle parole, ma a conti fatti non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa ormai.  
  
Con l’umore sotto le scarpe, quel sabato sera era uscito con i suoi due migliori amici, Cassie e Bart e, non ricordava bene come, ma era saltato fuori questo argomento delle “Cam girl”. Secondo Bart, Conner aveva decisamente bisogno di rilassarsi, e gli aveva consigliato questo sito ove bellissime ragazze, si esibivano dinanzi una webcam. Il servizio era a pagamento, ma l’amico era disposto a fargli usare il proprio account, cosicché non dovesse pagare di tasca sua, insomma, una sorta di regalo.  
La reazione di Cassie era stata alquanto brusca, accusando il sito di essere sessista, ma Bart gli aveva mostrato che esisteva anche la sezione _cam boy_. Il resto della serata trascorse fra risate e la visione di alcuni video. Ce ne erano di tutti i tipi: ragazze che facevano lo spogliarello, altre si masturbavano o semplicemente si esibivano in brevi spettacoli erotici. Idem per i ragazzi, l’unica cosa in comune erano i prezzi forse, Conner strabuzzò gli occhi quando si rese conto che per poche ore di lavoro al giorno, potevano guadagnare fino a duecento dollari.  
  
Tutto era iniziato da lì, un idea, un piccolo folle pensiero per far soldi in fretta. Conner valutò attentamente pro e contro, prima di prendere coraggio e iscriversi al sito. Per sua fortuna lui era un gran bel ragazzo decisamente in forma, e si era sempre sentito a proprio agio con il suo corpo. Poteva sopportare l’idea di spogliarsi, ma fare altro...be, quello sarebbe stato più difficile, specialmente sapendo di avere un pubblico dall’altra parte dello schermo.  
Organizzò ogni cosa ad hoc, a cominciare dal luogo; pensò di sfruttare la stanza in cima al fienile, quella che un tempo usava Clark per studiare – o pomiciare con le ragazze. Di tutta la fattoria, era sicuramente il luogo più intimo dove poter attuare il suo piano. Smanettò un po’ con i cavi dell’internet, creando un allungo che potesse giungere fin lassù. Un lenzuolo qua e là per coprire dettagli compromettenti, e anche il set era fatto.  
  
La sua prima messa in onda, non andò esattamente bene, Conner doveva prendere confidenza con la webcam e il segnale non era il massimo. Dopo una settimana, stava per gettare la spugna. Caricava molti video, ma nessuno pareva interessato a pagare per vederli. Così, decise di chiedere consiglio ad altri cam boy, uno in particolare si dimostrò disponibile a dargli consigli. _Bestboy_, questo il nome dell’username, gli spiegò tutto quello che doveva modificare per rendersi interessante agli occhi del pubblico.  
  
Ritoccando il set, usando alcuni trucchi per il viso e abiti a tema cowboy, Conner tentò nuovamente. Questa volta fece il botto, letteralmente. Cinque clienti solo nella prima ora, e cento dollari sul suo conto Paypal come per magia.  
Secondo Beastboy che, nel frattempo era diventato suo amico, si prestava perfettamente per il ruolo di “caldo” ragazzo del Kansas, tutto pannocchie e sorrisi. C’erano donne disposte a pagare fino a cinquanta dollari come niente, solo per vederle i suoi pettorali abbronzati.  
Con il tempo venne l’esperienza, e Conner acquistò maggiore sicurezza. Giocava con sex toys di vario genere, e ad ogni giornata dedicava un tema differente, modificando anche i suoi outfit. Gli spettacoli privati divennero presto i maggior richiesti, sebbene, a volte si trovava a rifiutare certe richieste che lui trovava _eccessive_.  
  
Dopo qualche mese, Conner si era trasformato in una vera superstar fra i cam boy americani. Anche il nickname che si era scelto, _Superboy_, pareva calzargli alla perfezione. Stava guadagnando davvero molti soldi, ma purtroppo era ancora ben lontano dalla cifra che serviva alla sua famiglia. Ciononostante, non era disposto ad arrendersi.  
Conner scelse di connettersi tutte le sere, weekend compresi, per guadagnare più dei suoi rivali. Si era creato una discreta cerchia di clienti fissi, ma fra tutti uno spiccava maggiormente. Non sapeva molto a parte il suo username, _Boy Wonder_. Gli altri account comprendevano qualche info, e almeno due o tre foto profilo. Ma quello di Boy Wonder no. I campi su occupazioni, interessi, compleanno erano vuoti, e come unica foto c’era un tramonto sul mare.  
Era di poche parole, ma i post che scriveva erano molto…profondi. Di norma, riceva complimenti sul corpo, allusioni sessuali e tante proposte per un incontro dal vivo, per fare sesso. Boy Wonder si congratulava con lui per aver fatto questa o quell’inquadratura, per un gioco di luci azzeccato o per l’originalità del tema giornaliero. Lui - o lei, non lo sapeva - apprezzava il lato più artistico di quello che lui considerava più una “svendita” del proprio corpo, che uno show pornografico di classe.  
  
C’era un che di decisamente gentile nelle sue parole, come se rispettasse profondamente la professione in cui Conner aveva scelto di imbarcarsi. Non lo faceva sentire sporco o disgustoso, e questo era realmente molto importante per lui.  
Una notte, subito dopo aver finito il suo show in diretta, prese coraggio e inviò un messaggio alla chat di Boy Wonder. Poche righe, giusto per iniziare una conversazione.  
  
_Superboy – Ehi ciao, grazie per aver assistito anche stasera al mio spettacolo!_ _Di questo passo diventerai il mio migliore cliente in assoluto! :D_  
  
Dopo averlo scritto, Conner spense tutto e scese dal granaio, raggiungendo la propria stanza. Fece una doccia, si cambiò e poi crollò a letto, con cellulare alla mano. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di rilassarsi guardando qualche stupido video di gattini, quando la propria attenzione venne attirata dal nuovo messaggio nel suo account di cam boy. Il sito possedeva anche una pratica App, per cui Conner poteva tranquillamente gestire tutto pure dal cellulare, ogni tanto si concedeva anche da quella piattaforma, per la gioia dei suoi fans.  
  
Curioso, andò subito a leggere, scoprendo che Boy Wonder gli aveva risposto.  
  
_Boy Wonder – Pensavo di esserlo già._  
  
Il commento sprezzante, lo fece stranamente sorridere anziché alterare. Si leccò le labbra divertito, pronto a ribattere.  
  
_Superboy – MMH, non so. Ci sono utenti che hanno pagato più di te!_  
  
Era una bugia, ma non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicare il suo misterioso interlocutore.  
  
_Boy Wonder – Posso darti di più, se lo desideri. Ma solo se accetterai di fare una cosa per me._  
  
Oh, wow. Conner ponderò l’ambigua proposta, una parte di lui gridava **sì accetta**, mentre l’altra lo intimava ad essere cauto. Beastboy gli aveva raccontato che c’erano alcuni maniaci che, con la promessa di tanti soldi per un incontro dal vivo, cercavano di convincerti ad entrare nel giro della prostituzione, per cui doveva stare sempre in guardia.  
  
_Superboy – Non è nella mia politica accettare lavori sotto banco, solo video sul sito. _  
  
Attese, trascorsi cinque minuti ancora nessuna risposta. Stava per chiudere l’applicazione e andarsene a dormire, quando comparve il nuovo messaggio.  
  
_Boy Wonder – Mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione offenderti, so quanto impegno e passione metti in ogni singolo video che carichi. Vedere il tuo sorriso tutte le sere, è la ragione che mi fa alzare dal letto ogni giorno._  
  
Ok, ora Conner era **davvero** spiazzato. Non riusciva a comprendere se fosse sincero, o stesse cercando di raggirarlo. Però, in qualche modo, trovava molto dolci le sue parole. Buffo che vedere il suo culo nudo, potesse dare la forza a qualcuno di uscire dal proprio letto.  
  
_Superboy – Lo sai, sei strano! XD O strana, non ho ben capito! ;)_  
  
_Boy Wonder – Sono un ragazzo. E so che stai pensando che potrei essere un predatore sessuale, ma non lo sono. Non pretendo la tua fiducia, ma vorrei mi permettessi di darti prova che sono sincero._  
  
_Supberoy – Ok…confesso di essere intrigato adesso. Perché non mi racconti qualcosa di te allora? _  
  
_Boy Wonder – Cosa vuoi sapere, sii più specifico._  
  
_Superboy – Le solite cose! XD Cosa fai nella vita? Quanti anni hai? Passioni? Oltre a passare le tue serate sui miei video! :P_  
  
_Boy Wonder – Sempre a vantarti! _J_ Sono uno studente, ho la tua età e adoro la fotografia._  
  
Non gli aveva rivelato molti dettagli, ma quanto bastavano. Era furbo, e cauto, Conner non poteva biasimarlo, specialmente se era realmente giovane come affermava. Però iniziò a trovare divertente tutto questo, così stette al gioco. Proseguirono a conversare fino all’alba, parlando di film, videogiochi e fotografia.  
Boy Wonder gli inviò inoltre una decina di foto fatte durante il suo ultimo viaggio a Starcity, doveva ammetterlo, il ragazzo aveva talento.  
  
  
Lo strano rituale si ripeté il weekend successivo, concluso lo spettacolo in live, Conner prese a chattare con Boy Wonder. Il ragazzo evitava di rispondere direttamente alle sue domande di vita privata, ma ogni tanto faceva allusioni al fatto che vivesse a Gotham, o ci avesse quanto meno vissuto.  
Più il tempo passava, e maggiormente pensava che sarebbe stato bello incontrare di persona Boy Wonder. Era sciocco, eppure non rammentava l’ultima volta che si fosse sentito così tanto a suo agio con un altro essere umano. Non conosceva nemmeno il suo vero nome, o aveva idea di che aspetto avesse, però non poteva più ignorare il tumulto di emozioni che si agitavano nel proprio cuore. Gli piaceva Boy Wonder, forse si stava innamorando di lui e, proprio per questo, era bramoso di conoscerlo di persona.  
  
Ci pensò a lungo, due settimane circa, ma alla fine una piovosa Domenica, decise di lanciarsi.  
  
_Superboy – Ehi Boy Wonder, se ti chiedo una cosa, prometti di pensarci su con attenzione prima di rispondermi?_  
  
_Boy Wonder – Dipende dalla domanda. Dai, spara._  
  
_Superboy – Quando chatto con te sento di poter essere totalmente me stesso, non mi succedeva da anni. Sei un tipo in gamba, e possiedi un animo gentile, è una qualità rara! E per questo io…vorrei conoscerti, sul serio. Dal vivo._  
  
Non si era reso conto di quanto gli battesse forte il cuore, mentre attendeva con trepidazione la risposta dell’altro. Forse non era pronto per un rifiuto, o magari sì, si sentiva così confuso ed eccitato da non pensare più lucidamente.  
  
_Boy Wonder – Non posso._  
  
_Superboy – Perché no?!_  
  
_Boy Wonder – Non posso, ti prego non chiedermi il motivo. _  
  
_Superboy – Non ti fidi di me?_  
  
_Boy Wonder – Mi fido di te. Non è per colpa tua se non possiamo incontrarci, ma è a causa della mia famiglia. Sono all’antica, e mio padre è proprietario di una ditta molto rispettata, ma è in una situazione delicata ora, uno scandalo potrebbe rovinarlo._  
  
_Superboy – Lo scandalo sarebbe che suo figlio si vede con uno che si prostituisce, giusto?! _  
Conner si pentì immediatamente del messaggio appena inviato, ma non gli stava piacendo la piega che aveva preso la conversazione.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi che Boy Wonder lo avesse respinto a quel modo, forse aveva male interpretato il suo atteggiamento nei propri confronti. In ogni caso, Conner si rese conto di quanto tutto questo lo ferisse nel profondo.  
  
_Boy Wonder – Mi dispiace, sul serio..._  
  
_Superboy – Non ti preoccupare, capisco. Anche io vivo in un paese di bigotti, e so come vanno certe cose!!_  
  
Preferì restare su un tono scherzoso, e cambiare immediatamente argomento. A quanto pare anche a Boy Wonder andava bene, per cui il discorso cadde nel vuoto e venne dimenticato per quella sera. Ma quando Conner si mise a letto, non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Aveva sempre cercato di ignorare la voce della coscienza che gli gridava quanto fosse disgustoso quel che faceva, che era solo una fottuta **puttana** e null’altro. Nessuno poteva innamorarsi realmente di lui, adoravano il suo corpo, non il ragazzo che si celava dietro esso. Boy Wonder, glielo aveva ricordato con immane crudeltà.  
Come un fiume che rompeva gli argini, pianse per la prima volta dopo mesi. Aveva imbottigliato così tante emozioni che, alla fine, erano esplose tutte in una volta.  
Pa in ospedale in bilico fra la vita e la morte, i soldi che non bastavano mai, tanti debiti che Clark continuava ad accumulare per tentare di salvare la famiglia. Era troppo per un ragazzo di appena diciotto anni, non ce la faceva più. L’unica cosa bella in quel momento era proprio Boy Wonder, le loro chiacchierate avevano evitato a Conner – _più e più volte_ \- di buttarsi giù dal mulino a vento dei vicini. Gli stava salvando la vita e lui nemmeno ne era consapevole. La delusione derivata dal loro ultimo incontro in chat però, aveva distrutto l’unica luce della sua vita, la sua sola ancora di salvezza.  
  
  
Il weekend successivo, Conner non chattò con Boy Wonder e fu così anche per quello dopo. L’altro gli scriveva invece, e non smise nemmeno dopo che Conner aveva ignorato i suoi primi dieci messaggi. Per qualche ragione egoistica, Conner pensava che si meritasse questo, era infantile, ma proprio non riusciva a fingere che nulla fosse accaduto. Provava una tristezza profonda, ed un vuoto incolmabile. Si sentiva così orribilmente tradito da qualcuno che considerava prima di tutto un amico, con cui si era confidato spesso e volentieri. Gli aveva perfino parlato della malattia di Pa, spiegando che era quello il vero motivo che lo aveva spinto nel mondo dei cam boy. Stupido, era stato fottutamente **stupido**, altro non poteva definirsi.  
Era caduto talmente preda della depressione, che Conner iniziò ad ignorare anche il suo “lavoro” notturno. Tutto un tratto si vedeva talmente sporco e orribile, da non riuscire nemmeno più a guardarsi allo specchio senza provare disagio.  
  
Dopo un paio di settimane, prese la decisione finale: cancellarsi dal sito di cam boy, e cercare di scordare questa strana esperienza. Un po’ di soldi li aveva racimolati, altri ne avrebbe guadagnati lavorando onestamente. O vendendo tutti i suoi videogiochi e i fumetti, insomma, avrebbe escogitato qualcosa.  
  
Stava impilando balle di fieno perso nei propri pensieri, che non notò immediatamente la Ducati rosso fuoco che si era fermata proprio davanti la fattoria.  
Si affacciò fuori incuriosito, notò una figura esile scendere dalla moto, vestito di tutto punto con la classica tuta da motociclista. Si sfilò il casco nero, su cui era dipinto un pettirosso ad ali spiegate, e il viso pallido di un adolescente dai capelli indomabili fece capolinea. Si guardava intorno con circospezione, mosse qualche passo incerto verso la porta d’ingresso, ma poi parve ripensarci e tornò alla moto. Parlottò fra se per qualche istante, e poi riprese la strada con più decisione.  
Non era certo la scena più strana a cui avesse assistito, ma trovava davvero esilarante il comportamento di quel tipo. Lo osservò suonare il campanello e attendere, Ma gli andò ad aprire, sempre con il suo sorriso cordiale e le mani sporche di farina.  
  
Ci fu una breve discussione, e subito dopo Ma Kent chiamò il suo nome. Il ragazzo si voltò e lo vide, un espressione indecifrabile gli si dipinse in faccia. Conner si incamminò raggiungendo la veranda, diede uno sguardo allo straniero e constatò che fosse molto affascinante.  
« Tutto bene, Ma? »  
« Certo, tesoro. Questo giovanotto ti cerca, pare che sia venuto da molto lontano apposta per te! »  
« Sul serio? »  
« Sì, è vero. Mi chiedevo se…potessimo parlare un momento, in privato. »  
Doveva ammetterlo, non era molto entusiasta all’idea di restare solo con un perfetto sconosciuto, per quel che ne sapeva poteva essere un serial killer in cerca della sua prossima vittima. Ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi blu, gli diede fiducia.  
« Io devo tornare alla mia torta, vi lascio un po’ di privacy. »  
Martha scomparve dietro la porta, lasciando i due ragazzi soli. Conner voleva essere il primo a rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante, ma venne abilmente preceduto dal suo interlocutore misterioso.  
« Penso sia inutile girarci attorno, per cui andrò al sodo. » diretto e sprezzante, già gli piaceva il suo atteggiamento. Si disse, che forse valeva la pena stare ad ascoltarlo.  
  
« Io sono Boy Wonder. »  
  
Oh. **OH**. Questa era decisamente l’ultima cosa che si era aspettato. Aveva fantasticato talmente tante volte sull’aspetto di Boy Wonder, che non capiva se essere felice o deluso.  
Ad una prima occhiata gli era parso fosse lontano dalla bellezza _classica_, ma c’era qualcosa in quei capelli spettinati e troppo lunghi, o nei grandi occhi solcati da occhiaie che proprio accese di desiderio Conner. Le labbra erano piccole, si accorse, sottili come quelle di una ragazza, gli donavano un aria vagamente androgina, ma non gli dispiaceva. Il corpo poi, _wow_, era decisamente in forma il ragazzo. La tuta di pelle fasciava ogni muscolo con dovizia di particolari, non era massiccio come lui, e nemmeno molto alto, ma era sicuro che possedesse un bel gancio destro. Ma ora non era tempo per perdersi in pensieri lascivi, doveva accertarsi della sua identità.  
  
« Non mi prendi in giro, sei lui? Sei davvero **lui**?! »  
« Sì, _Superboy_. Sono proprio io. »  
« Provamelo. Dimmi qualcosa di personale di cui solo Boy Wonder ne è a conoscenza. » ringhiò Conner, portando le braccia al petto. Il suo cuore già conosceva la risposta a quel quesito, ma doveva convincere anche la sua mente.  
Il bel ragazzo parve pensarci su, diede l’impressione di star ponderando con attenzione maniacale quale aneddoto fosse meglio raccontare per conquistarsi la sua fiducia. Quando era pensieroso, notò, si formava un adorabile piccola ruga in mezzo agli occhi.  
«Tuo nonno Jonathan ha una rara malformazione al cuore, sta lottando fra la vita e la morte in ospedale da ormai cinque mesi. I medici vorrebbero anticipare l’operazione, ma la vostra assicurazione sanitaria non arriva a coprire le spese, nonostante gli sforzi fatti sino ad oggi. »  
« Questa è una cosa che potresti aver scoperto leggendo il mio profilo Instagram. Ne ho parlato di recente in alcuni post. » Replicò atono, voleva metterlo alla prova, non gli bastava « Dimmi qualcosa che ho detto **solo** a Boy Wonder. »  
Questa volta l’altro sembrò sul punto di sapere esattamente cosa dire, ma si trattenne, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Le guance si colorirono, o almeno così sembrò a Conner.  
« Il tuo…sogno erotico proibito è di fare sesso anale, possibilmente all’aperto, disteso sull’erba del boschetto dietro la fattoria dei Lang. »  
Udendo quella frase, Conner non poté fare a meno di credergli. L’unico con cui aveva parlato di questa fantasia era proprio Boy Wonder, nemmeno a Bart ne aveva accennato.  
« Quindi…sei proprio tu. »  
« Posso fornirti ulteriori prove, come le mie credenziali online, oppure… »  
Sì, solo Boy Wonder poteva essere così fastidiosamente pignolo « No ok, ti credo! » sospirò profondamente, prendendosi un momento per raccogliere i propri pensieri.  
Scelse di camminare in direzione del fienile, facendo cenno di seguirlo. Lo condusse su per la scala, fino a quello che riconobbe immediatamente, come il “set” degli spettacoli di Superboy.  
Conner spostò alcuni libri dal divano malconcio, e invitò l’altro a sedersi accanto a lui.  
Per qualche secondo seguì il silenzio, profondo e quasi assordante, finché non pose la domanda che tanto agognava.  
« Come ti chiami? »  
« Se dico Boy Wonder, non mi credi vero? » bastò l’occhiataccia di Conner, per fargli capire che non fosse in vena di scherzi « Il mio vero nome è Timothy Drake Wayne. Ma gli amici mi chiamano Tim. »  
« Tim…è un bel nome. » disse con naturalezza, lieto di conoscere finalmente la reale identità celata dietro quel nickname. Solo in un secondo momento, realizzò che il secondo cognome faceva _Wayne_, come quella famiglia miliardaria…  
« Aspetta, ma tu…! Sei il figlio di Bruce Wayne?! »  
« Uno dei tanti. »  
« Cavolo, ora capisco perché mi pagavi così tanto! »  
« Non ti pagavo di più perché sono ricco, ma perché ti sei guadagnato quei soldi. »  
Non era molto convinto della risposta di Tim, ma gli era impossibile scorgere tracce di menzogna sul suo viso d’avorio. La pelle pareva così liscia e curata, Conner desiderò di poterla toccare per accertarsi se somigliasse realmente a quella delle bambole di porcellana. Ma stava nuovamente divagando, c’erano altri quesiti che esigevano una risposta.  
« Era questo il motivo per cui non volevi incontrarmi? Il nome di famiglia? »  
« Più o meno…cioè no, la cosa è più complicata. C’era questo affare importante da concludere con Lex Luthor, che è famoso per ricattare i suoi avversari, e se avesse scoperto che uno dei Wayne si intratteneva su un sito di cam boy… »  
« Sarebbe stato uno scandalo immenso per la tua famiglia? » Sospirò sconsolato, allora quanto gli aveva detto era proprio reale. Conosceva la fama dei Luthor, perfino lì nel lontano Kansas tutti sapevano che erano l’ultima famiglia che avresti desiderato avere contro.  
« I Wayne possono sopravvivere ad un simile scandalo, ma i Kent…non volevo che la vostra vita privata finisse in prima copertina. I giornalisti possono essere spietati, e senza scrupoli. »  
« Lo hai fatto…per proteggere noi…**_me_**? »  
Fu come liberarsi di un peso terribile e soffocante, Tim non lo aveva respinto perché _solo_ un volgare spogliarellista del web, ma perché ci teneva a lui. La realizzazione lo fece vacillare, donandogli improvvise farfalle allo stomaco di pura gioia.   
« Quando hai iniziato a non rispondere più in chat, mi sono preoccupato. Temevo fosse successo qualcosa a tuo nonno, o che dei giornalisti fossero arrivati a casa tua, dovevo sapere se stavi bene! » La voce di Tim si era incrinata, un terrore incredibilmente serio deformava la sua espressione. Era lo spettacolo più intenso a cui Conner avesse mai assistito. Tim trasudava emozioni come una pioggia di primavera, che si riversava direttamente sul suo cuore spezzato, risanandolo a dovere.  
« Io…non so che dire, sul serio. » Ed era vero, non aveva parole specifiche per esprimere all’altro cosa stesse provando.  
« Mi dispiace, so di averti ferito…e mi sento malissimo per questo, sei l’ultima persona al mondo a cui farei del male. »  
Si sentiva improvvisamente così sciocco, tutto quel tempo passato a crogiolarsi nell’autocommiserazione, odiando se stesso, sentendosi perso. La persona che _amava_ non aveva mai avuto intenzione di farlo sentire così, tutto il contrario. Un momento, aveva proprio detto “amava”?  
« Puoi perdonarmi? »  
La domanda accorata, fece sentire Conner ancor più speciale, anche se pensava di non meritarsi tutto questo. Annuì, incapace di formulare qualsivoglia parola, se mai avesse aperto bocca ne sarebbero usciti dei suoni strozzati per l’emozione.  
« Grazie, questo mi porta al secondo motivo per cui sono venuto a Smallville. » si mise a frugare in una tasca interna della giacca, e ne estrasse un pezzo di carta « Volevo consegnartelo di persona. »  
  
Lo porse delicatamente a Conner, lasciandosi alle spalle una lieve scossa elettrica. Si rese conto con sgomento, che si trattava di un assegno. Osservò confuso Tim « Cosa è questo? » chiese con trepidazione.  
« E’ un assegno in bianco, puoi scriverci la cifra di cui hai bisogno, e incassarlo quando desideri. »  
Conner non sapeva se sentirsi felice, arrabbiato oppure titubante. Rimase lì, inebetito, stringendo l’unica cosa che poteva salvare la vita a Pa.  
« Tim, io non posso accettare! »  
« Perché no? Sono soldi miei, li ho guadagnati vendendo alcune azioni. »  
« Sì ma…tuo padre ti permetterà di buttare così i tuoi soldi?! »  
« Salvare una vita, non è uno spreco di soldi. » ribatté immediatamente, ancora, con quella serietà che lo contraddistingueva pure in chat « Ti prego Conner, accettali. Non si tratta di carità o altro, voglio solo aiutarti. Consideralo il regalo di un amico ad un altro. »  
« Questo è più di un semplice regalo, Tim! » Scattò in piedi, troppo nervoso per stare fermo. Agitava in aria l’assegno, gesticolando come un matto.  
« Credimi, è il minimo che io possa fare per ringraziarti di avermi salvato. »  
« Salvato? » Si voltò talmente in fretta che il collo emise un fastidioso “pop”. Tim aveva abbassato lo sguardo, calciando con un piede il fieno sparso a terra.  
« Rammenti quando ti dissi che il tuo sorriso, era l’unica cosa che mi faceva alzare dal letto? »  
« Sì, certo… »  
« Quando ho iniziato a frequentare il sito di cam boy, io ero in preda ad una profonda depressione…il mio padre biologico era appena morto, e stavo facendo fatica ad ambientarmi alla vita a villa Wayne. »  
« Posso immaginare. Caviale e aragosta ad ogni cena, sono una vera crudeltà! » Curioso di ascoltare il resto della storia, decise di tornare a sedersi al fianco di Tim, l’assegno posato con cura dietro di lui.  
« Scemo. Bruce ha adottato molti ragazzi nel corso degli anni, e…diciamo che ad alcuni piaccio ad altri per nulla. Il più piccolo fra noi, Damian, mi odia particolarmente. Anche il secondogenito Jason non mi sopporta…è stata dura. »  
Vi era qualcosa nell’atteggiamento di Tim, che fece contorcere le budella a Conner. La postura era cambiata, così come le mani che ora si torturavano procurandosi dei profondi solchi sulla pelle chiara. Le unghie raschiarono e grattarono al punto che l’aerea torturata, divenne rossa e livida. Il movimento si ripeté meccanicamente, finché non sanguinò.  
« Continua, Tim… » Lo esortò, posando una mano su quella più esile di Tim, sperando così che il ragazzo la piantasse di farsi volutamente del male.  
Inspirò profondamente, nel tentativo di farsi coraggio, per quella che era probabilmente la confessione più dolorosa mai fatta a qualcuno.  
« Mi hanno fatto sentire indesiderato, stupido e inutile al punto che io…ho provato a togliermi la vita. »  
Questa era una frase che nessuno vorrebbe mai sentirsi dire da un altro essere umano. Conner si raggelò al solo pensiero di Tim, questo ragazzo, questa bellissima persona che si uccideva. Improvvisamente trovò difficile anche solo deglutire, la bile gli ribolliva sulla lingua in un misto di ansia e rabbia. Come era possibile che la sua famiglia lo avesse trattato talmente male, da indurlo a pensare certe stronzate di se stesso? Il primo impulso di Conner, fu quello di tirare il ragazzo a se e stringerlo in un abbraccio infinito. Ma, nonostante conoscesse bene l’anima di Tim, non era ugualmente certo che avrebbe gradito quel contatto non desiderato. Si sforzò così di restare immobile, solo muovendo la bocca per cercare di dar voce ai suoi sentimenti sull’argomento.  
« Tim…Dio mio, mi dispiace così tanto. »  
In quel momento, vide l’altro donargli una breve alzata di spalle e un sorriso amaro, fu come ricevere uno stiletto nel cuore. Come poteva non essere amato un simile ragazzo dal cuore così grande e coraggioso?  
« No, tranquillo, alla fine è andato tutto bene. Al momento di ingoiare tutte quelle pillole mi sono bloccato…e lo sai il perché? »  
« No… »  
« Avevo un appuntamento in chat con te, e sai quanto odio far tardi. »  
Questa volta fu il turno di Conner di sorridere, sapere di essere l’artefice di quel salvataggio indiretto, non poteva che riempirlo di gioia.  
« Lo so. »  
« Dopo quella volta, ho capito che avevo bisogno di aiuto. Ho parlato con Bruce, il mio patrigno, e mi ha aiutato a trovare una brava psicologa. Vado da lei due volte a settimana da un paio di mesi ormai, e sto molto meglio ora. »  
Non poté descrivere il sollievo nel sentirglielo dire. Sapeva che molti ragazzi che soffrivano di depressione, preferivano tenersi tutto dentro, anche dopo incidenti come questi. E fin quando non erano loro a fare il primo passo, ammettendo di avere un problema, non c’era molto che si potesse fare se non attendere e _pregare_.  
« E con i tuoi fratelli, invece? » Aggiunse una nota velenosa alla parola “fratelli” perché, seriamente, come avevano potuto permettere che una simile follia venisse anche solo immaginata nella mente di Tim?  
« Va a giornate. Comunque, sembra che si siano spaventati molto quando hanno saputo del mio “tentato” suicidio. Jason è diventato più gentile, e Damian…bé, diciamo che ci sta provando. » Vi era in parte rassegnazione nella sua voce, ma di quelle positive, o almeno questo percepì Conner. Tim non stava ancora bene, tutt’altro, ogni fibra del suo corpo lo gridava a squarciagola. Ma si stava curando, ed ora che anche la famiglia ne era al corrente, si stava adeguando alla situazione.  
« Accidenti Tim, non avevo idea che tu stessi passando un simile brutto momento. » Non ebbe il coraggio di aggiungere che avrebbe dovuto capirlo, riconoscere i segnali, dato che una cosa simile stava capitando pure a lui.  
  
« E’ come ti ho detto, tu Conner Kent mi hai salvato la vita. Quindi ora permettimi di salvare quella di tuo nonno, ti prego. »  
Ed eccoli tornati al fulcro della questione. Conner riprese l’assegno e lo osservò a lungo, riflettendo in silenzio. Tim lo rispettò e attese al suo fianco, senza forzare la mano o altro. Conner lo apprezzò più di quanto potesse ammettere.  
« Ok. Però dovrai permettermi di restituirti i soldi. A costo di metterci una vita intera, ti ridarò tutto, fino all’ultimo centesimo! »  
« Se servirà a farti accettare l’assegno, mi sta bene. »  
Eccolo lì, il vero sorriso di Tim. Conner aveva già individuato almeno tre tipologie differenti nel modo di sorridere del ragazzo, ma quest’ultimo, era decisamente il suo preferito. Gli illuminava non solo il volto, ma accendeva pure gli occhi, rendendoli più luminosi che mai.  
Non avrebbe voluto rovinare quel momento, ma Tim si era confidato con lui, ed ora toccava a Conner ammettere una dolorosa verità. Mise l’assegno in tasca, e si sistemò meglio sulla balla di fieno, affrontando faccia a faccia Tim.  
  
« Sai Tim, anche tu mi hai salvato a modo tuo. Non eri l’unico a trovarti in un posto buio, nei mesi scorsi. Anche io ho fatto certi brutti pensieri, ma poi ripensavo a _Boy Wonder_, e tutto diventava migliore. »  
Non se la sentì di scendere nel dettaglio, non era pronto, ma ad uno come Tim avrebbe potuto confessare ogni suo segreto, col tempo. Tim parve capirlo al volo, e agì di conseguenza.  
« Se stai cercando di flirtare, sappi che il tuo approccio è davvero pessimo. »  
« Non fare lo spiritoso, sono ancora arrabbiato con te per come mi hai trattato! »  
  
Si guardarono per un momento, prima di scoppiare a ridere di gusto. Gli ci voleva, una bella risata, fu il modo migliore per lavar via tutti i cattivi sentimenti e i luoghi bui in cui i rispettivi cuori dei giovani, avevano albergato troppo a lungo. Passato l’attimo di euforia, entrambi si resero conto che vi era un altro modo per suggellare il loro primo incontro. Quasi leggendosi nella mente, si sporsero l’uno verso l’altro, fino a che le loro labbra non si incontrarono in quel bacio tanto desiderato.

**Author's Note:**

> Potrebbe esserci un seguito? Forse, vedremo. ♥


End file.
